Hinata yang Berbeda
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto kehilangan Hinata untuk selamanya. Hinata meninggal dunia dalam perang dunia ninja keempat. Dia baru menyadari perasaannya terhadap Hinata. Lalu tanpa terduga, dia pun bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Namanya adalah Ootsutsuki Hinata. Dia pun berusaha mendekati gadis yang berasal dari Bulan itu. Fic request for Mariati. Two shoot. [TAMAT]
1. Hinata hidup lagi?

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TWO SHOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

 **Genre: romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: dunia shinobi**

 **Rabu, 13 Juni 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request for Mariati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA YANG BERBEDA**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Hinata hidup lagi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengusap sekali pada batu nisan yang bertuliskan "Hyuga Hinata", seorang pria menampakkan mimik wajah yang begitu kelam. Matanya yang berwarna biru, meredup sayu. Hatinya terluka karena harus menahan segala kepedihan. Perasaannya bergetar bagaikan lirik lagu tanpa musik. Waktu terasa terhenti ketika dia mengingat semua apa yang terjadi pada sosok gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata.

"Hinata...," ucap laki-laki berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto."Beristirahatlah dengan tenang di sana. Aku akan terus mendoakanmu dan mengunjungimu setiap hari. Itulah janjiku padamu. Lalu... Maaf, jika aku baru menyadari perasaanmu itu..."

TES!

Perlahan-lahan tetesan bening melimpah ruah dari sudut dua matanya. Dia sadar bahwa dia menangis. Dia memegang batu nisan itu dengan kuat. Menundukkan kepalanya sedalam-dalamnya. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ya, dia sudah terlambat menyadari perasaan Hinata itu. Dia baru mengetahuinya ketika Hinata menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu itu, masih terjadi perang dunia ninja yang keempat, Hinata yang sangat sekarat karena terkena serangan dari Obito, mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu pada Naruto yang memeluknya. Naruto tampak terkejut saat mendengarkannya.

"... Mu-Mungkin hidupku sampai di sini saja. A-Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi..."

"Bertahanlah, Hinata! Kau harus bertahan!"

"Ti-Tidak bisa, Naruto...," kata Hinata dengan nada parau karena semua tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi luka yang sangat parah."A-Aku harap kau memenangkan peperangan ini. Lin-Lindungilah semua orang. A-Aku mohon... Padamu. La-Lalu satu lagi..."

"Hinata..."

Naruto menitikkan air matanya, bersamaan Hinata yang dipeluknya ini, memegang pipi kirinya dengan erat dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Senyuman lembut terukir di wajah Hinata yang pucat.

"A-Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto..."

Saat itu juga, Hinata menutup kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Tangannya yang memegang pipi kiri Naruto, langsung jatuh begitu saja. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak lagi.

Menyaksikan semua ini, Naruto menjadi syok. Kedua matanya terbelalak keluar.

Suara kerasnya meledak dahsyat di tengah peperangan itu.

"TI-TIDAK! HINATAAAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah cerita singkatnya. Naruto masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang.

Dia menangis seorang diri di area pemakaman itu. Hanya kesunyian yang menemaninya di sana. Tampak sebuket bunga matahari terletak di dekat batu nisan Hinata, yang diberikan Naruto, beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tak lama kemudian, tangisan Naruto mereda. Naruto mengelap sisa-sisa air matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Rambut pirangnya yang dipotong pendek, sejenak bersinar karena diterpa cahaya pagi sang surya. Awan-awan yang semula menutupi langit, berpisah dari kelompok mereka, dan memberikan ruang bagi sang surya untuk memberikan sinar keceriaan ke permukaan bumi.

Dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Sekali lagi, tangan kanannya yang terbalut kain putih itu, memegang batu nisan itu. Wajahnya masih suram, tapi seulas senyum tipis dapat terlihat jelas. Walaupun senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan kemari lagi untuk menemuimu."

Begitulah yang dikatakannya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di jalanan desa Konoha yang begitu ramai dan bising, tampak Naruto yang berjalan di antara orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam kantong jaket jingganya. Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Menampakkan raut wajah yang masih kusam.

Para gadis yang ada di jalanan itu, berteriak histeris ketika melihat Naruto yang lewat. Pasalnya, mereka adalah penggemar yang begitu mengagumi Naruto, sang pahlawan besar yang telah memenangkan perang dunia ninja keempat itu.

"KYAAAA! ITU NARUTO-KUN!"

"AYO! DEKATI DIA!"

"AKU INGIN MEMBERIKAN HADIAH INI PADANYA!"

"PASTI DIA SUKA DENGAN HADIAHKU INI!"

Semua gadis saling bersahut-sahutan lalu berlari cepat untuk menghampiri Naruto.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Naruto pun terkejut dan mendadak menghentikan langkahnya ketika para fansgirl-nya datang menyerbunya. Dia kewalahan dibuatnya.

"Eh? Eh? Ada apa ini!?" tanya Naruto yang merasa bingung.

"Naruto-kun! Terimalah hadiahku ini!" spontan semua gadis berkata kompak sambil menghujani Naruto dengan berbagai hadiah sehingga Naruto kewalahan menerimanya.

SET!

Dari ujung jalan itu, di antara keramaian, tampak seorang gadis yang berjalan. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna indigo, terayun lembut di udara setiap kali dia berjalan. Kedua matanya berwarna lavender, tampak sayu sekali. Kulitnya yang berwarna putih. Tubuhnya yang langsing dibalut dengan kimono berwarna putih berlengan panjang. Obi berwarna ungu membelit bagian bawah dadanya. Bawahannya adalah celana pendek berwarna hitam. Sepatu ninja berwarna hitam membungkus kedua kakinya.

Kebetulan seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek dan bermata hijau, Haruno Sakura, berdiri di depan toko bunga milik Yamanaka Ino. Dia sedang berbicara akrab dengan Ino.

"Tunggu! Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Naruto."

"Iya, Sakura. Kalau cepat diberitahu, itu lebih baik baik."

"Baiklah, Ino. Aku pergi dulu."

Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ino. Ino juga melambaikan tangannya dan membalas senyuman Sakura itu.

Begitu Sakura berbalik, tiba-tiba kedua matanya terbelalak keluar karena melihat gadis berambut indigo itu lewat. Begitu juga dengan Ino.

"...!" Sakura syok di tempat."I-Itu, kan!?"

Ino juga syok.

"Hei, Sa-Sakura... Apa kau melihat apa yang kulihat tadi!?"

"A-Aku melihatnya... O-Orang tadi adalah... Hinata!?"

"Bu-Bukankah... Hinata sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu!?"

"I-Ini tidak mungkin! HINATA!"

Langsung saja Sakura berlari mengejar, begitu gadis yang diduga Hinata itu sudah berjalan sedikit jauh dari toko bunga Ino berada. Ino melihat kepergian Sakura dengan penuh pertanyaan di hatinya.

Apakah dia salah lihat?

Tidak mungkin Hinata hidup lagi.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Sakura berlari secepat mungkin. Berusaha menghindari setiap orang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan darinya. Dia ingin memastikan gadis misterius itu, memanglah Hyuga Hinata.

"HINATA! TUNGGU! HINATAAAA!"

Gadis misterius itu menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa dirinya dipanggil. Dia menoleh ke arah belakang, Sakura yang datang mendekatinya.

Sakura menghentikan larinya. Dia sangat terengah-engah. Memandang wajah gadis yang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Ada apa?" gadis itu bersuara datar, dan ekspresi wajahnya juga sangat datar."Apa kau mengenaliku?"

Suaranya begitu lembut. Persis seperti Hinata. Sakura terpaku sebentar lalu mengeluarkan suaranya dari tenggorokannya yang terasa tercekat.

"A-Apa kau adalah Hyuga Hinata?"

Untuk sesaat saja, gadis itu terdiam. Kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Aku memang Hinata. Tapi, bukan Hyuga. Melainkan Ootsutsuki Hinata."

"Ootsutsuki!?"

Kembali Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Gadis yang diketahui memang bernama Hinata, mengangguk pelan.

"Begitulah."

"A-Asalmu darimana?"

Hinata memandang ke arah langit. Sakura yang merasa heran, juga memandang ke arah langit.

"Aku datang dari langit dan baru saja menginjakkan kakiku di sini, bersama ibuku. Karena ada keperluan mendadak, kami menemui keluarga Hyuga yang ada di desa Konoha ini...," Hinata menurunkan pandangannya dan memandang Sakura lagi."Aku tidak tahu jika ada orang yang mengenaliku di sini. Memangnya aku ini mirip dengan orang yang bernama Hyuga Hinata itu?"

"Ya, kau sangat mirip dengan Hyuga Hinata. Bahkan namamu juga sama dengannya. Hanya berbeda marga saja."

"Oh ya?"

"Suaramu juga mirip... Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Hmmm..."

Sakura enggan mengatakannya bahwa sifat Hinata yang ini berbeda dengan Hinata yang meninggal. Wajah Hinata ini terlihat datar tanpa menunjukkan ekspresinya sama sekali. Selain itu, dia tidak terlihat pemalu dan lemah lembut seperti Hinata. Terkesan kaku dan dingin.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan."

"Oh."

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal ya."

Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hinata. Hinata agak ragu, kemudian menjawab tanpa membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

"Salam kenal juga."

"Ng...," Sakura menyadari Hinata yang tidak membalas uluran tangannya lalu tertawa kikuk."Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik."

"Lihat saja nanti."

Usai mengatakan itu, Hinata malah berbalik dan menyelonong pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura pun melongo disertai sweatdrop di kepalanya.

'Dingin sekali. Sifatnya memang berbeda dengan Hinata,' batin Sakura di dalam hatinya.

Dia berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, dan menyaksikan kepergian Hinata itu. Hinata menghilang di antara keramaian tersebut.

Sementara itu, Naruto tampak memegang setumpuk hadiah yang menjulang tinggi sehingga menghalangi wajahnya. Para gadis masih asyik mengerubunginya seperti lalat begitu.

"Hai, Naruto-nii."

Seseorang menyapanya dengan nada riang. Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi dia mengetahui suara siapa itu.

"KONOHAMARU, TOLONG AKU!"

Ya, Sarutobi Konohamaru namanya. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Berusia sekitar 16 tahun.

"Ah, apa yang bisa kutolong, Nii-san?" Konohamaru melongo melihat Naruto yang datang ke arahnya.

"Tolong bawakan semua ini!" pinta Naruto yang langsung menghujani Konohamaru dengan tumpukan hadiah menjulang tinggi itu.

"A-Apa!? Tu-Tunggu dulu!"

BRAAK! GEDUBRAAAK!

Alhasil, Konohamaru terjatuh ke belakang beserta tumpukan hadiah-hadiah itu. Sedangkan Naruto sudah kabur duluan untuk menghindari para gadis yang terus berdatangan ke arahnya.

"WAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak keras sambil berlari cepat dan mengetahui para fansgirl mengejarnya.

"NARUTO-KUN! TUNGGU! JANGAN LARI! pekik para fansgirl bersamaan.

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang seru di jalanan itu. Orang-orang yang lewat di jalanan itu, terheran-heran melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Hinata yang kebetulan lewat di jalan yang dilewati Naruto.

Dalam adegan yang dibuat "slow motion", pergerakan semua orang melambat. Naruto yang berlari lambat berpapasan dengan Hinata yang melihat ke arahnya.

"...!"

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak keras saat matanya beradu dengan mata Hinata. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dia terkejut setengah mati.

'Hinata?' batin Naruto yang kemudian berlari cepat ke arah sebuah gang sempit.

Gerakan adegan kembali normal. Hinata tadi, yang terpaku melihat Naruto, juga merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak keras.

'Siapa laki-laki itu? Kenapa hatiku berdetak keras saat melihatnya? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku.'

Gadis itu membatin di dalam hati. Lantas memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

SYAAAT!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto menginjakkan kedua kakinya di atas tembok sebuah bangunan. Lalu melompat ke atas dan mendarat di puncak bangunan itu. Dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak di sana.

Bayangan sosok Hinata yang diilihatnya di jalanan itu, terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Dia pun berpikir kalau dia melihat hantu Hinata.

'Apa yang kulihat tadi adalah hantu?'

Dia merenungkan semua itu sendirian. Memandang ke arah langit yang begitu cerah. Sinar mentari terasa menghangatkan jiwanya yang terasa beku.

'Mungkin karena aku merindukan Hinata. Makanya aku berhalusinasi melihat Hinata yang berdiri di jalanan itu. Haaah..."

Dihelakannya napasnya yang terasa berat. Terdengar suara yang menggema di gendang telinganya.

 **["Hei, kau tidak berhalusinasi, bocah. Gadis tadi memang manusia. Bukan hantu Hinata."]**

"Uhm...," Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya."Apa benar itu, Kurama?"

 **["Ya, aku merasakannya begitu. Gadis itu sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Aku sampai kaget saat melihatnya tadi."]**

"Jadi?"

 **["Kejar dia dan pastikan siapa dia. Kau penasaran, bukan?"]**

"Tentu saja penasaran, datebayoo."

 **["Hehehe... Sudah kuduga begitu. Ayo, sana pergi!"]**

"Baiklah, Kurama!"

Naruto mengangguk tegas. Dia tertawa lebar dengan hati yang terasa ringan. Rasa sedih yang sempat menyerangnya, menghilang begitu saja berkat hiburan dari musang berekor sembilan yang bernama Kurama. Kurama yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh Naruto, menunjukkan seringaiannya yang lebar.

SYAAAAT! SYAAAAT! SYAAAAT!

Naruto melompat dari satu bangunan ke bangunan yang lain. Dia mengambil alternatif perjalanan di atas, guna menghindari para fansgirl-nya yang mungkin mencarinya sekarang. Tujuannya adalah mencari sosok Hinata tadi.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, dia menemukan sosok Hinata tadi. Dia mendarat di sebuah gang sempit dan mengintip ke arah Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Tempat mereka berada saat ini, tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa orang yang lewat di sana, dan tidak tampak pula para fansgirl Naruto tersebut.

Sosok Hinata itu terlihat berdiri di depan sebuah toko perlengkapan ninja. Dia sedang melihat-lihat sebuah senjata yang dipajang di etalase toko tersebut.

'Benar. Gadis itu memang mirip dengan Hinata. Tapi, ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata?'

Naruto terus mengamati gadis itu. Gadis itu tetap berdiri di sana, celingak-celinguk. Sesekali dia memandang jalanan sekitar lalu menyadari Naruto yang berdiri di sana.

"...!"

Terkejut saat pandangan gadis itu tertuju padanya, Naruto buru-buru menyembunyikan dirinya lebih dalam ke gang sempit itu. Takut ketahuan.

Tapi, gadis itu malah mendatangi tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Hei, siapa kau?"

Naruto tersentak kaget begitu Hinata berdiri di sampingnya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah ke kiri, berjalan seperti kepiting, dan...

SYAAAAT!

Memanjat dinding. Melompat ke atas dan kabur begitu saja.

Hinata yang ditinggalkan, melongo dibuatnya.

"Laki-laki yang aneh...," ujarnya sambil memegangi atas dada kirinya."Tapi, jantungku terus berdebar-debar kencang saat melihatnya. Tanda apa ini?"

Kedua mata lavendernya menyipit lembut. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, padahal dia tengah tersenyum sekarang.

"Kata ibu, jika hatiku berdetak kencang saat bertemu seorang laki-laki untuk pertama kalinya, itu menandakan bahwa laki-laki itu yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi suamiku kelak. Apa mungkin... Laki-laki itu adalah orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi suamiku?"

Dia memandang ke arah langit. Kedua matanya tetap menyipit lembut. Tangannya masih memegang atas dada kirinya. Merasakan setiap debaran jantungnya yang begitu menyenangkan baginya.

Dia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok pahlawan besar itu. Takdir Tuhan telah mempertemukannya dengan calon jodohnya di desa Konoha ini. Dia berharap semua impiannya terwujudkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **FIC REQUEST UNTUK MARIATI SUDAH JADI!**

 **Maaf, telat buatnya. Semoga kamu suka ya.**

 **Oke, segini saja dulu. Sambungannya akan saya lanjutkan ke chapter 2. Chapter yang terakhir.**

 **Akankah Ootsutsuki Hinata mendapatkan cintanya?**

 **Kita lihat saja nanti.**

 **Terima kasih banyak.**

 **Bye.**

 **Rabu, 13 Juni 2017**


	2. Rencana menyatakan cinta

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 9 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA YANG BERBEDA**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Rencana menyatakan cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, nama laki-laki itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Hinata yang berasal dari Bulan itu.

"Iya, Hinata-nee...," jawab gadis remaja berambut coklat gelap dan bermata putih kebiruan, diketahui bernama Hyuga Hanabi."Dia itu adalah pahlawan besar yang telah menyelamatkan dunia ini. Semua gadis sangat mengaguminya sekarang."

"Oh begitu ya? Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Oh ya, dari siapa?"

"Sakura."

"Oh. Sakura-nee itu memang teman baiknya Hinata-nee-sama."

"Uhm..."

Hinata melembutkan kedua matanya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Hanabi. Hanabi yang berdiri di sampingnya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang begitu sedih.

Hinata dari bulan itu, memaklumi Hanabi yang teringat lagi dengan Hinata yang meninggal itu. Lalu merangkul bahu Hanabi dengan erat.

"Tenang saja. Ada aku, Hinata-nee yang akan menemanimu. Anggaplah aku sebagai pengganti Hinata-nee-sama ya?"

Hanabi mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Hinata yang tersenyum. Senyuman Hinata sama persis seperti amarhuma Hinata.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Hinata-nee."

"Hmmm..."

Hinata tersenyum simpul dan mengelus puncak rambut Hanabi. Hanabi memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

Dua gadis itu sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah bangunan, mengintai Naruto yang sedang dikerubungi para fansgirl. Tampak Naruto yang kewalahan dan segera menghindari para fansgirl itu.

"Maaf, semuanya! Aku ada urusan penting! Permisi!"

WHUUUSH!

Bagaikan kilat, Naruto langsung melesat kabur dari hadapan para fansgirl yang berkerumun di jalanan desa tersebut. Spontan, membuat para fansgirl terperanjat kaget.

"UWAAAAH! NARUTO-KUN SUDAH PERGI!"

"CEPAT KEJAR DIA!"

"NARUTO-KUN! TUNGGUUU!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang seru di jalanan desa tersebut. Orang-orang yang lewat, malah ternganga menyaksikannya.

"UWAAAAAH! KEMANA AKU HARUS LARI LAGI!?" seru Naruto yang kelabakan dan celingak-celinguk.

BETS!

Tanpa terduga, dia berbelok ke arah gang, dimana Hinata dan Hanabi yang bersembunyi. Hal ini sangat mengejutkan Naruto.

"Ah, Hanabi! Lalu...?"

Perhatian Naruto tertuju pada Hinata.

"Ah, pokoknya Naruto-nii cepat pergi dari sini! Semuanya mengetahui Naruto-nii ada di sini lho," ingat Hanabi yang menarik tangan Naruto dan Hinata sekaligus.

"Eh? Ah!? Tu-Tunggu, Hanabi...," sahut Naruto dan Hinata yang kompak.

Maka ketiganya langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Berlari pontang-panting karena dikejar oleh para fansgirl maniak itu.

"ITU NARUTO-KUN!"

"NARUTO-KUN! TUNGGU, SAYANGKUUU!"

"KYAAA, NARUTO-KUUUN!"

Semua fansgirl malah berteriak keras seperti orang gila begitu. Sehingga Hanabi, Naruto, dan Hinata semakin mempercepat lari mereka agar tidak ditangkap oleh para fansgirl tersebut.

"UWAAAAH! KITA AKAN BERSEMBUNYI KEMANA!?" Hinata juga merasa panik.

"KITA BERSEMBUNYI SAJA DI RUMAHKU!" usul Hanabi yang tiba-tiba.

"AKU SETUJU SAJA!" Naruto menjawab tanpa berpikir lagi.

Ketiganya mengangguk kompak. Lantas mengarahkan tujuan mereka ke kompleks perumahan Hyuga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto, Hanabi, dan Hinata tiba juga di rumah utama klan Hyuga - rumah keluarga Hanabi. Di sanalah, Naruto bersembunyi sementara waktu dari kejaran para fansgirl maniak itu.

Jika pulang ke rumahnya sekarang, sudah dipastikan para fansgirl akan mengepung rumahnya dan menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya dengan keras, sehingga Naruto merasa diteror oleh para penagih hutang - walaupun kenyataannya Naruto tidak pernah berhutang dengan siapapun. Itu hanya perumpamaannya saja, mengingat kondisi kehidupan Naruto yang terbilang berubah drastis sejak perang ninja keempat itu.

Menjadi orang yang sangat terkenal dan populer seperti ini, sungguh membuat Naruto tidak merasa tenang. Keluar rumah saja, selalu was-was karena akan selalu dikejar oleh para fansgirl yang terlalu mengaguminya seperti itu. Bayangkan saja, para fansgirl rela begadang semalaman suntuk, demi bertemu dengan dirinya, bak aktor yang dipuja-puja oleh para penggemar.

Memang berlebihan, itulah kenyataannya. Naruto mengakui itu.

Pernah juga, Nara Shikamaru menyarankan Naruto untuk mencari calon istri agar tidak diganggu lagi oleh para fansgirl maniak itu. Dengan begitu, hidup Naruto akan tenang, damai dan sentosa. Tapi, pertanyaannya, Naruto akan menikah dengan siapa? Itulah yang menjadi beban di hati Naruto.

Kalau Sakura, itu tidak mungkin. Sakura sudah cinta mati pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang kini entah ada dimana sekarang.

Ino? Tidak mungkin juga. Gadis itu sedang melakukan pendekatan pada si ninja pelukis yaitu Sai.

Ten Ten? Tidak. Dia itu bukan tipenya Naruto.

Temari? Tidak bisa juga. Dia itu calon istrinya Shikamaru. Naruto tidak mungkin merebut Temari dari tangan Shikamaru.

Hanabi? Tidak. Naruto bukan lollicon, yang menyukai gadis bau kencur.

Ya, tidak ada lagi daftar gadis yang bisa dijadikan target Naruto. Tapi, ada satu yang mungkin menjadi target Naruto selanjutnya yaitu...

SET!

Saffir biru itu tertuju pada gadis berambut indigo yang duduk bersimpuh berhadapan dengannya. Gadis berambut indigo itu sedang menyesap teh yang dibuatkan Hanabi, beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hanabi juga ada di antara mereka, tepatnya Hanabi duduk bersimpuh di samping Hinata. Ia memperhatikan gelagat aneh Naruto yang terus memandang ke arah Hinata.

Keheningan di ruang santai itu, terpecahkan oleh suara Hanabi yang begitu keras.

"Sepertinya Naruto-nii menyukai Hinata-nee."

GLEK!

Spontan, karena ucapan Hanabi itu, membuat Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama tersedak. Lantas mereka terbatuk-batuk kompak karena air teh mereka salah masuk sehingga membuat tenggorokan mereka terasa gatal.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama terbatuk.

"Ah... Hinata-nee, Naruto-nii, kalian tidak apa-apa, kan?" Hanabi khawatir.

"Ti-Tidak, Hanabi... Uhuk!" Hinata tersenyum simpul sembari masih terbatuk-batuk.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok," Naruto juga tersenyum, masih batuk-batuk juga."Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Sebaiknya kalian minum lagi."

"Iya."

Atas perintah Hanabi, Naruto dan Hinata meminum kembali secangkir teh hijau hangat itu. Lalu meletakkan cangkir masing-masing ke atas meja. Kompak lagi. Sehingga sukses membuat Hanabi tersenyum senang melihat tingkah mereka.

Sesaat mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit.

Hanabi meneguk minuman teh hijau miliknya lalu bersuara untuk memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Oh iya, apa Naruto-nii sudah berkenalan dengan Hinata-nee?"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum ringan.

"Sudah. Barusan ini."

"Baguslah...," Hanabi juga tersenyum dan memegang cangkir teh hijau dengan dua tangannya."Hinata-nee ini berasal dari bulan."

"Eh? Da-Dari bulan?" Naruto tercengang dan memandang Hinata di depan matanya ini."Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan Ootsutsuki Toneri itu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenal Ootsutsuki Toneri yang kau maksud," jawab Hinata dengan nada yang datar.

"Iya. Hinata-nee tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ootsutsuki Toneri yang menculikku waktu itu. Justru Hinata-nee datang ke sini hanya untuk melihat keadaan Tousan sekaligus mencari jodoh di sini. Apa Naruto-nii mau menjadi suaminya Hinata-nee?"

KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam di tempat. Sementara Hanabi memasang wajah polos.

"EHEM!" Hinata berdehem keras dan menyenggol bahu Hanabi dengan bahunya serta berbisik pelan."Kenapa kau bilang begitu, Hanabi?"

"Eh? Itu memang benar, kan? Hinata-nee mau mencari jodoh di sini, makanya turun ke bumi."

"Ta-Tapi... Dia bukan tipeku..."

"Tapi, Naruto-nii... Orangnya tampan juga. Baik, suka menolong..."

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK SUKA DIA!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata berteriak keras dan langsung menyelonong pergi dari sana. Naruto dan Hanabi terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

GRAK!

Pintu terbuka dari samping, dan ditutup kembali oleh Hinata dengan suara yang sangat keras.

BLAM!

Sungguh mengejutkan Naruto dan Hanabi. Kemudian mereka saling pandang dengan ekspresi syok.

"Di-Dia... Memang berbeda dengan Hinata," ungkap Naruto dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Hmmm... I-Iya... Sifatnya saja yang berbeda, tapi penampilannya sama," Hanabi tersenyum hambar."Soalnya Hinata-nee itu anak dari adik laki-laki angkat ibuku. Ayah Hinata-nee berasal dari klan Ootsutsuki."

"Oh begitu. Kalau ibunya Hinata?"

"Ibu Hinata-nee berasal dari klan Hyuga. Bahkan dia dan ibuku sama-sama mengandung waktu itu. Lalu sama-sama melahirkan dan sama-sama bersepakat memberikan nama Hinata karena anak mereka mirip sekali."

"Oh..."

"Aku setuju kalau Naruto-nii menikah dengan Hinata-nee."

"Eh, tapi... Tadi dia bilang tidak menyukai aku, kan?"

"Dia hanya malu saja mengakuinya. Sebenarnya dia sangat menyukai Naruto-nii."

"Ah, jangan asal menebak saja, Hanabi."

"Aku tidak bohong. Buktinya Hinata-nee sangat penasaran ingin tahu siapa Naruto-nii. Itu sudah jelas membuktikan kalau Hinata-nee mempunyai rasa pada Naruto-nii."

"Tapi... Aku tidak tahu soal perasaanku padanya. Yang kutahu aku mencintai Hinata yang dulu. Bukan Hinata yang berasal dari bulan."

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Lagipula Hinata yang ini juga sama dengan Hinata yang Nii-san kenal dulu, kan? Cobalah belajar mencintainya sebagaimana Nii-san mencintai Hinata-nee-sama."

"..."

Naruto terdiam saat mendengarkan perkataan Hanabi yang terkesan menasehati. Ia tidak menduga Hanabi yang terkenal dingin itu, bisa berubah drastis seperti ini. Karena kenyataannya, Hanabi itu memang orangnya sangat ceria dan sangat dekat dengan Hyuga Hinata.

Tapi, semenjak adanya Ootsutsuki Hinata ini, Hanabi merasa menemukan sosok kakaknya yang menghilang sejak lama. Hanabi yang semula sangat pemurung sejak ditinggalkan Hinata, mendadak berubah ceria lagi seperti dulu. Justru ingin menjadi _**"mak comblang"**_ yang akan menjodohkan Naruto dan Hinata. Dia ingin melihat Naruto dan Hinata cepat-cepat menikah. Itulah harapannya sekarang.

Di balik pintu ruang santai itu, Hinata mendengarkan percakapan antara Naruto dan Hanabi. Ia bersandar di dinding dan menampilkan senyum simpulnya. Kedua matanya melembut disertai kedua pipinya yang merona merah.

'Ya. Hanabi benar. Aku memang mulai menyukai Naruto. Tapi, aku tidak yakin Naruto juga menyukaiku. Karena yang kutahu, Naruto hanya mencintai Hyuga Hinata,' batin Hinata yang mulai merasa sedih di dalam hatinya.

Lantas dia beranjak dari sana. Berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong yang sepi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai kesepakatan antara Naruto, Hanabi dan beberapa teman lainnya, mereka akan berencana untuk mengambil hati Hinata. Dengan cara, beberapa teman Naruto akan menyamar menjadi kelompok ninja jahat, lalu mencegat Hinata di tempat sepi dan Naruto akan datang untuk membantu Hinata. Rencana yang disusun jauh-jauh hari, penggagasnya adalah Shikamaru, si ninja cerdas yang ahli strategi.

Maka ditunjuklah siapa-siapa yang akan menjadi anggota kelompok ninja jahat itu, yang terpilih adalah Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Akamichi Chouji dan Shikamaru sendiri. Sementara yang lainnya, seperti Sarutobi Konohamaru, Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, dan Naruto akan bersembunyi untuk melihat keadaan. Tapi, terlebih dahulu Hanabi yang akan mengajak Hinata ke tempat yang menjadi lokasi rencana ini.

Pada malam hari yang sangat dingin, dimana musim dingin melanda desa Konoha, orang-orang masih suka berkeliaran di luar untuk beraktifitas. Jalanan desa pun dipenuhi banyak orang yang lalu-lalang. Sangat ramai dan berisik sekali.

Di antara keramaian itu, tampak Hanabi yang berjalan bersama Hinata. Mereka berdua berpakaian serba tebal untuk melindungi diri mereka dari terpaan cuaca dingin.

Sambil berjalan, mereka berdua saling mengobrol akrab.

"Apa Hinata-nee jadi memberikan syal itu buat Naruto-nii?" tanya Hanabi yang sangat penasaran.

"Entahlah... Sepertinya aku jadi ragu," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya sayu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku yakin Naruto pasti akan menolakku."

"Jangan menyerah! Kita harus mencoba dulu! Barulah kita akan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya! Bersemangatlah, Hinata-nee!"

Hanabi tampak antusias. Membuat Hinata terpaku lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Kau benar, Hanabi."

"Sudah kubilang, kan?"

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke rumah Naruto!"

"Ayo! Lewat sini, Hinata-nee."

Hanabi langsung menarik tangan Hinata sehingga Hinata terseret oleh langkahnya. Mereka berjalan cepat melewati jalan pintas alias gang sempit yang berada di antara dua bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu. Tempat yang menjadi lokasi rencana antara Hanabi dan kelompok Naruto.

SYAAAAT! SYAAAAT! SYAAAAT!

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul lima orang yang bertopeng dan berpakaian serba hitam, mencegat langkah Hinata dan Hanabi. Sehingga Hinata sangat terkejut, tapi Hanabi sendiri yang tidak terkejut.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang sangat keras, menggema di gang sempit itu.

"Kami adalah...," Shikamaru yang berperan menyamar sebagai ketua kelompok ninja jahat."Kelompok ninja yang suka menculik gadis-gadis muda seperti kalian."

"Itu benar," Chouji mengangguk cepat.

"Yooo... Demi... Hmph?!" Lee hendak bertingkah heboh seperti biasa yang dia lakukan, tapi sebelum itu, Kiba membekap mulutnya dengan cepat agar Hinata tidak merasa curiga.

"Ayo, segera saja kita culik mereka!"

Shikamaru mengeluarkan kunai. Shino, Kiba, Lee, dan Chouji ikut mengeluarkan kunai. Hinata dan Hanabi juga sudah siap dengan posisi tempurnya.

Tiba-tiba...

SYAAAT!

Muncul si pahlawan dunia yaitu Naruto, yang mendarat tepat di depan Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka. Kalian berdua tunggu di sini," ucap Naruto dengan gaya yang sangat keren.

"Wah, Naruto-nii... Keren!" Hanabi sangat antusias untuk mendukung Naruto.

"Ah... Naruto...," Hinata terkesima melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

BETS!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto langsung berlari melesat ke arah kelompok Shikamaru. Kelompok Shikamaru juga ikut menyerang Naruto.

Maka terjadilah pertarungan sengit di gang sempit itu. Kelompok Shikamaru dihajar habis-habisan oleh Naruto. Sungguhan lagi. Padahal rencananya tidak benar-benar menghajar mereka sampai babak belur.

Mereka tidak melawan saat Naruto menghajar mereka. Sebaliknya Naruto tidak menunjukkan jurus-jurus ninjanya, hanya menunjukkan aksi pertarungan bela diri yang sangat indah bagaikan tarian.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Naruto sudah membereskan kelompok ninja jahat gadungan itu. Tampak Shikamaru dan yang lainnya sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di tanah, dalam keadaan babak belur. Mereka rela dihajar sungguhan seperti itu agar Naruto berhasil mendapatkan hati Hinata dari bulan tersebut.

Naruto menghelakan napas leganya beberapa kali. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan untuk menghampiri dua gadis itu.

"Te-Terima kasih...," kata Hinata dengan nada yang gugup."Ber-Berkatmu, kami selamat."

"Eh? Ah... Ya, sama-sama...," Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Antara Naruto dan Hinata, sama-sama menunjukkan sikap yang malu. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

Melihat itu, Hanabi tersenyum simpul lalu berbisik pada Hinata.

"Sudah tiba saatnya menyatakan cintamu, Hinata-nee. Ayo, beranikan dirimu!"

"Ta-Tapi... Hanabi..."

"Berjuang ya? Aku pergi dulu."

"Eh? Eh? Hanabi... Mau kemana sih?"

Hinata panik sekali dan melihat Hanabi yang sudah berlalu dari gang sempit itu. Juga kelompok Shikamaru tadi, sudah pergi dari sana. Mereka memilih meninggalkan tempat itu agar membiarkan Naruto dan Hinata lebih leluasa untuk berbicara.

Hening.

WHUUUSH!

Suasana semakin dingin seiring angin malam berhembus pelan. Bulan purnama tampak bersinar di langit yang cerah. Bintang-bintang ikut bermunculan untuk menyaksikan dua insan yang saling berhadapan di gang sempit itu.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk menyodorkan syal merah yang dipegangnya sedari tadi, pada Naruto. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

"I-Ini untukmu..."

"Un-Untukku?"

"Y-Ya... A-Aku yang membuatnya sendiri."

"Oh."

Naruto menerima syal merah yang terbuat dari benang wol itu. Dia tersenyum hangat dengan kedua mata yang melembut. Lalu memakai syal merah itu langsung ke lehernya.

"Syal yang bagus sekali...," Naruto selesai membelit lehernya dengan syal merah itu."Aku suka. Rasanya sangat hangat."

"Be-Benarkah...?"

"Benar."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri. Sangat menawan hatinya.

Tanpa diduganya, Naruto mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Eh?" Hinata terpaku dengan rona merah di dua pipinya."A-Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Itulah yang ingin kukatakan dari dulu."

"Be-Benarkah? Bu-Bukankah kau mencintai Hyuga Hinata itu?"

"Itu dulu. Sekarang lain. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Ootsutsuki Hinata."

"A-Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

Hinata tersenyum. Naruto juga tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun saling berpelukan erat.

Menyaksikan pemandangan di bawah sana, Sakura dan lainnya merasa senang karena rencana mereka berhasil. Mereka sedang berkumpul bersama di atap sebuah bangunan.

"Akhirnya... Naruto dan Hinata sudah bersatu...," Sakura tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Akhir yang bahagia...," Ino yang malah menangis."Semoga Sai juga menyatakan cintanya padaku seperti yang dilakukan Naruto."

"Andai Sai ada di sini, sudah pasti dia akan mendengarmu, Ino," Ten Ten tersenyum simpul.

"Iya, itu benar...," Konohamaru mengangguk bersama Hanabi.

"Rencana kita sukses besar. Pasti setelah ini, Naruto akan melamar Hinata-nee. Lalu mereka menikah. Aaah, aku tidak sabar menanti semua itu," Hanabi sangat senang.

"Tapi... Kami yang babak belur~," timpal Kiba yang merasa kesal bercampur senang.

"Iya. Naruto benar-benar menghajar kami habis-habisan...," Shino mengatur kacamata hitamnya.

"Tapi, yang penting, Naruto berhasil mendapatkan cinta Hinata dari bulan itu. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan jika melihat Naruto yang berbahagia...," Shikamaru bersidekap dada.

"Itu benar. Nyam... Nyam... Nyam...," Chouji mengangguk sambil makan keripik kentang.

"Yooo... Semoga mereka bahagia untuk selamanya!" Lee mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan penuh semangat.

Semua ninja yang berdiri di atap bangunan tersebut, ikut merasa bahagia melihat Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata yang saling berpelukan di antara sinar rembulan yang indah, menjadi saksi atas cinta yang mulai bersemi di antara mereka berdua.

Di sela-sela pelukan hangat itu, Naruto berbisik ke telinga Hinata.

"Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya, Hinata."

Hinata yang menyandarkan dirinya pada tubuh Naruto, tersenyum simpul dan menjawab.

"Ya. Aku juga ingin bersamamu selamanya, Naruto."

Giliran Naruto yang tersenyum usai mendengar perkataan Hinata. Ia merasa bahagia dan semakin memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

Berakhirlah kisah tentang Hinata yang berbeda. Ootsutsuki Hinata dari bulan yang kini menjadi pengganti Hyuga Hinata. Ia menjadi bunga matahari baru yang akan selalu menerangi hidup Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya chapter terakhir ini up juga!**

 **Maaf ya Mariati, karena saya agak lama melanjutkan cerita ini. Semoga kamu terhibur dengan chapter terakhir ini.**

 **Kayaknya Hanabi ooc di fic ini. Menurut saya begitu sih.**

 **Oke, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Silakan beri jawabannya di review.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Dengan ini, saya tetapkan fic "Hinata Yang Berbeda" sukses ditamatkan pada hari Rabu, 9 Agustus 2017.**

 ***KETOK PALU***

 ***DOK! DOK! DOK!***

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**


End file.
